FMA Mad Libs
by Just Leah
Summary: Exactly what the title says! I love all the people who reviewed! But still remember that I need reviews for this to work! It should be funny! Rated T just in case.
1. Intro!

**Hi guys! I am back with another really random, hopefully awesome idea! But this one requires you to help me! I wanted to make up my own mad libs (if you don't know what those are, I am really sorry) and I wanted to make them FMA themed. But it is no fun to fill in your own, because you already know what makes sense and what doesn't. So here is what I would love you to do:**

**First, figure out what mad libs are. They rock.**

**Second, look at the list I put below.**

**Third, write a review that gives me each of the items on the list. They are pretty self-explanatory on what I need. I can't do this without your reviews! Really. Without your reviews, this fic would die right here, right now. Do you want it to die? I didn't think so.  
Make them as random as possible! But please keep the characters FMA. Then I can keep this an FMA fic. Also, please keep it clean. I am rating this T, just in case, but I want it to just be a precaution.**

**Fourth, keep an eye out for when I update! I will fill in the mad libs I create with a few of the reviews I get before creating a new one! I might (probably will) use yours! **

**Fifth, please keep giving me feedback! This idea made me very excited and I want it to live!**

**So this is the list for the first one:**

1. Person 1

2. Food

3. Person 2

4. Verb

5. Type of speech (i.e. said, yelled, etc.)

6. Noun

7. Emotion

8. Person 3

9. Number

10. Object/Animal

11. Adjective

12. Another type of speech

13. Another verb

14. Another kind of Food

**For the record, these mad libs make sense if you pick all the right words, but it is very easy to make them silly! I hope you enjoy this! Please review so I can update! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mad Libs or FMA. In case you wondered.**

**Also, I know I need to update Camping Adventures. I just need to proof read it, so it should be up tomorrow! **

**Bye now!**


	2. Round 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I love you all! Since I only got six this time, I am going to go ahead and post them all, but I will probably do a maximum of five if I start getting too many. That way the mad lib doesn't get too worn out. Keep in mind that these random stories are exactly that: random. When you finish reading these, go ahead and check out the new list! I think I made it a little better in the explanation department. Because for these I did have to tweak a couple of the words to fit tenses and stuff, so please don't kill me if I changed your word a smidgen! Here we go! Randomness! :D (I don't own anything! I wish I did.)**

**First reviewer gets the first story! This one is from Storm Uchiha! What's weird is I can see this one happening. . . .**

Edward was busy eating chicken fingers when suddenly Alphonse ran into the room. "Oh no!" Edward screamed. "You will die!" Alphonse yelled, picking up sparkles and throwing them at Edward. Edward neatly dodged the sparkles but was now getting very enraged with Alphonse. Then Roy Mustang showed up, bringing with him 16 kittens. "Those kittens are so natural!" Alphonse whispered. Then they all agreed to stop dancing and ran off to get some cake!

**Second reviewer gets the second story! Do you see the pattern yet? This one is courtesy of Smogle!**

Riza Hawkeye was busy eating tacos when suddenly Edward Elric leapt into the room. "Oh no!" Hawkeye screamed. "You will die!" Ed yelled, picking up a lamp and throwing it at Hawkeye. Hawkeye neatly dodged the lamp, but was now getting very happy with Ed. Then Alphonse Elric showed up, bringing with him 24,000 cats. "Those cats are so purple!" Ed whispered. Then they all agreed to stop spinning and ran off to get some hamburgers!

**Here is the version from Princess Alaya D'Arc! By the way, I LOVE your name!**

Schezka was busy eating tamagoyaki when suddenly Winry cuddled into the room. "Oh no!" Schezka ranted. "You will die!" Winry yelled, picking up a Gatorade and throwing it at Schezka. Schezka neatly dodged the Gatorade, but was now getting very flummoxed with Winry. Then Izumi showed up, bringing with her 312 Balck Hayates. "Those Black Hayates are so odious!" Winry cooed. Then they all agreed to stop sprinting and ran off to get some kurokke!

**This is really fun! I hope you are enjoying these as much as I am! Next we have Neenabluegirl!**

Edo was busy drinking milk when suddenly Roy spilled into the room. "Oh no!" Ed moaned. "You will die!" Roy yelled, picking up a table and throwing it at Edo. Ed neatly dodged the table, but was now getting very excited with Roy. Then Al showed up, bringing with him 31 parrots. "Those parrots are so short!" Roy yelled. Then they all agreed to stop sitting (is that what you meant?) and ran off to get some waffles!

**Jingle For Goldfish! This is yours! And it is probably my favorite! :D**

Major Armstrong was busy eating marshmallows, when suddenly Pinako came spelunking into the room. "Oh no!" Armstrong sobbed. "You will die!" Pinako yelled, picking up a roomba and throwing it at Armstrong. Armstrong neatly dodged the roomba, but was now getting very disenchanted with Pinako. Then Mustang showed up, bringing with him 64 blast-ended skrewts. "Those blast-ended skrewts are so colorful!" Pinako whispered. Then they all agreed to stop shivering and ran off to get some omelettes!

**Last one for this set! TheHorribleAlchemist's creation!**

Gluttony was busy eating French fries when suddenly Havoc spit into the room. "Oh no!" Gluttony meowed. "You will die!" Havoc yelled, picking up a flying potato and throwing it at Gluttony. Gluttony neatly dodged the flying potato, but was now getting very sad with Havoc. Then Scar showed up, bringing with him 43.9901 sofa monkeys. "Those sofa monkeys are so green!" Havoc called. Then they all agreed to stop devouring and ran off to get some moldy bread!

**Haha! Hope you liked them! I had fun writing those. Maybe a bit too much fun. Anyhoo, here is the next list! Please review so I can update again! And remember, be ridiculously random. It makes these SOOOOO much funnier! Here is the list, thanks for reading!**

1. Person 1

2. Person 2

3. Verb ending in –ing

4. Person 3

5. Verb ending in –ed

6. A liquid

7. Body Part

8. Adjective

9. Person 4

10. Another verb ending in -ed

11. Emotion

12. Type of speech

13. Another verb ending in –ing

**Remember to keep these clean people! And hopefully I will be able to post yours! :D See ya guys later!**


	3. Round 2

**WOW! I got nine responses to this chapter! That really made my day to know how much you all like this randomness! And just so you know, I love you all! It really broke my heart that I couldn't use all of your lists! But you can always fill these stories in with the lists I don't use in your free time. They were all really funny and I had a hard time picking which to post. Even if I didn't post yours, please keep reviewing! I may use yours next time! Well here are the five that I posted. I think I will stick with five per mad lib. It is a good number.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the structure for these mad libs. I did come up with those.**

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx – You were the first reviewer for this chapter! I have decided to always post the first reviewer's list. Plus, this one made me laugh a lot. ^.^**

One day, Roy Mustang and Pinako Rockbell were running because Scar had blubbered over a chair. They were running so hard that orange juice came out of Pinako's elbow. Mustang began running even more because he thought that was so fuzzy. Suddenly, Envy morphed into the room, and he was not ecstatic. Envy shouted at them to get back to typing.

**Half-HeartedShadow – You picked really good words! Yay!**

One day, Ed and Selim were killing because Hohenhiem had licked over a chair. They were killing so hard that gasoline came out of Selim's gut. Ed began killing even more because he thought that was so fuzzy. Suddenly, Gluttony tumbled into the room, and he was not sorrowful. Gluttony howled at them to get back to sledding.

**Storm Uchiha – It seems like you read my mind, because yours always seem to make the most sense! (Are you telepathic? Because that would be really cool.)**

One day, Alphonse and Pinako were smiling because Ed had jumped over a chair. They were smiling so hard that wine came out of Pinako's elbow. Al began smiling even more because he thought that was so adventurous. Suddenly, Winry rammed into the room, and she was not happy. Winry muttered at them to get back to running.

**Jingle For Goldfish – Thank you for the grammar note! As a fellow grammar nerd, I am very thankful for the advice. I liked your character choice! :D**

One day, King Bradley and a Mary Sue were chewing because Hohenhiem had inhaled over a chair. They were chewing so hard that straight gin came out of the Mary Sue's knuckle. King Bradley began chewing even more because he thought that was so furry. Suddenly, Riza bludgeoned into the room, and she was not giddy. Riza sarcastically told them to get back to scuba-diving.

**cheshirecatandwolfie – Hehe. Monster sounded funnier. And fugly made me laugh. A lot. :)**

One day, Wrath and Envy were swimming because Sloth had punched over a chair. They were swimming so hard that Monster Energy Drink came out of Envy's ear. Wrath began swimming even more because he thought that was so fugly. Suddenly, Riza kicked into the room, and she was not overjoyed. Riza squealed at them to get back to flying.

**Okay. I know this is number six, but this is the one that my friends came up with after I wrote this one out in Spanish class. It isn't all FMA, but I couldn't read it because I was laughing so hard. (ROMW=Random Old Man of Wisdom. He is from another one-shot I posted on my friend's account. It is a crossover called Naraku vs The Fullmetal Alchemist) Hope you like this mad lib!**

One day, the King of Xerxes and ROMW were j-walking because Yoki had buried into a chair. They were j-walking so hard that sulfuric acid came out of ROMW's spleen. The King of Xerxes began j-walking even more because he thought that was so transparent. Suddenly, Zexion splatted into the room, and he was not oblivious. He boasted at them to get back to lollygagging.

**Thank you readers and reviewers and favoriters and alerters and all you awesome people who are wondering why I am making up words! Here is the next list! Review please so I can give you more to laugh about!**

1. Person 1

2. Intransitive Verb (-ing)

3. Emotion

4. Animal

5. Adjective

6. Noun

7. Type of speech (i.e. said, yelled)

8. Person 2

9. Intransitive Verb (-ed)

10. Noun

11. Transitive Verb (-ed)

12. Intransitive Verb (-ed)

13. Type of speech

14. Emotion

**Hmm. Lots of verbs. Oh well! I am sure you will all figure it out! And thank you again Jingle For Goldfish for the grammar note! I feel all official now! :D  
If you guys are confused about intransitive or transitive, Jingle For Goldfish's review explains it perfectly. (Can I call you Goldfish? It is fun to say.)**

**See ya next chapter guys!**


	4. Round 3

**Hi guys! You guys are all ridiculously awesome. Just in case you wondered. But you know what would make you even more awesome? I can tell you! Just click the little review button and fill out my list with random words! The more ridiculous and nonsensical, the better! Plus then you might get your list posted! I love all you people who already review! I only got six reviews this time, and TheHorribleAlchemist, you didn't finish yours . . . I am sad because your list made a really funny one up to the point you filled out . . . I STILL LOVE YOU! (In a non-creepy way of course.) Well I still don't own anything (did you see the disclaimer? I swear, it was just there), but I will try to keep updating! Here is the next story! (And all you reviewers, I LOVE YOUR CHARACTER CHOICES!)**

**Lovely Lady Lunatic is first! Kudos to you! And mythical creatures are a YES-YES!**

Envy was headbanging down the street because he was very sullen. Envy then saw a dragon and stopped to pick it up. "Well aren't you just the spunkiest thing since pie!" he burped. "I should take you to Greed because he loves dragons!" Envy ran off to show Greed the dragon, but accidentally mooed on a pickle. He chomped the dragon and it fried away. "Oh no!" Envy roared. "Please come back!" But the dragon never returned, so Envy went home joyous with nothing to show Greed.

**Storm Uchiha, seriously, you need to teach me your telepathy technique. It is scaring me. You missed an adjective, so I asked my dad to think of one and he came up with fluffy. Here you go! :D**

Edward Elric was skipping down the street because he was very sad. Ed then saw a cat and stopped to pick it up. "Well aren't you just the fluffiest thing since endurance!" he cried. "I should take you to Shou Tucker because he loves cats!" Ed ran off to show Tucker the cat, but accidentally tripped on a sparkly. He exploded the cat and it smacked away. "Oh no!" Ed yelped. "Please come back!" But the cat never returned, so Ed went home angry with nothing to show Tucker.

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx! I liked the AK-47. That made my day.**

Havoc was dying down the street because he was very apathetic. Havoc then saw a kitten and stopped to pick it up. "Well aren't you just the flattest thing since playing cards!" he shouted. "I should take you to Breda because he loves kittens!" Havoc ran off to show Breda the kitten, but accidentally drew on an AK-47. He blinked the kitten and it tapped away. "Oh no!" Havoc sang. "Please come back!" But the kitten never returned, so Havoc went home cheerful with nothing to show Breda.

**Goldfish! Your lists always make me burst out laughing! I love your randomness!**

Sloth was gargling down the street because he was very exasperated. Sloth then saw a nematode and stopped to pick it up. "Well aren't you just the most molten thing since handbags!" he stammered. "I should take you to Winry because she loves nematodes!" Sloth ran off to show Winry the nematode, but accidentally exploded on a frozen yogurt. He grappled with the nematode and it dissolved away. "Oh no!" Sloth giggled. "Please come back!" But the nematode never returned, so Sloth went home suspicious with nothing to show Winry.

**cheshirecatandwolfie, this one is your creation! And it is fabulous!**

Gluttony was ranting down the street because he was very irritated. Gluttony then saw a tiger and stopped to pick it up. "Well aren't you just the roundest thing since cupcakes!" he whispered. "I should take you to Hawkeye because she loves tigers!" Gluttony ran off to show Hawkeye the tiger, but accidentally raved on a glow stick. He sprinted the tiger and it roundhouse kicked away. "Oh no!" Gluttony sang. "Please come back!" But the tiger never returned, so Gluttony went home angry with nothing to show Hawkeye.

**Did you like them? If yes, then please review and yours will probably end up here too! If no, then review anyways and give me some flames! I am kinda cold today. If you are apathetic, review out of boredom and maybe I can make you smile next chapter! Do you see the common theme here? Anyhoo, here is your next list! The next one is really fun, so please give me some awesome words!**

1. Kind of person (like a profession, or a title.)

2. Person 1

3. Adjective

4. Verb (hmm . . . transitive, I think, Goldfish.)

5. Verb (intransitive)

6. Verb (intransitive)

7. Amount of time (like day, hour, etc. You can be specific if you want. ;) )

8. Adjective

9. Adjective

10. Animal

11. Verb (intransitive)

12. Place or Area (It can be a specific city/place or more general, like "the woods." I know this one might be difficult to understand. That is the best description I can think of.)

13. Verb (intransitive)

14. Person 2

15. Adjective

16. Animal

17. Emotion

**Long list this time. With lots of adjectives and verbs. By the way, don't get caught up on transitive and intransitive if you don't really get it. Just give me verbs and I can fit them in! I'll try to update soon! See ya! :D**


	5. Round 4

**What is this? I am updating again? But so soon? YES! I AM! Because I felt like it. These stories are kinda fun to write, just because they make me laugh so much! And, yes! I know I need to update Camping! Don't hurt me for having writer's block again! (cringes away) Well, this round was inspired by another fic I read a while ago, and I can't remember the title or author and it is really bugging me! The story was about how Ed lost a bet and had to tell Al a bedtime story. So he told this really deranged story about a dragon and Princess Al (If you are reading this and you wrote that story or know what it is called, could you please tell me? This is really bugging me.). So here is the next round! Hope you enjoy story time! Please review so I can keep this going!  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Mad Libs or pretty much anything. Except this rock candy. I made that. ^.^**

**Smogle – Thank you for the review! Here is the bedtime story you created!**

Once upon a time, there was a clown named Riza Hawkeye. Now Hawkeye was a very rainbowy clown, and everyone flew her. Hawkeye loved to sing and flip every 27 seconds, and many people thought she was sparkly because of this. One day, a triangular shark came falling through the cage and went to spin poor Riza! But then, Olivier Armstrong showed up, riding a short giraffe! Olivier saved Riza from the triangular shark! Riza was so sad that she was saved, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx – Haha! Your list kind of made sense!**

Once upon a time, there was a major named Edward. Now Ed was a very short major, and everyone ate him. Ed loved to run and abduct every 7-8 minutes, and many people thought he was daring because of this. One day, a jumpy shrimp came sleeping through Central City and went to crouch poor Ed! But then, Envy showed up, riding a floppy elephant! Envy saved Ed from the jumpy shrimp! Ed was so apathetic that he was saved, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**Storm Uchiha – Sorry about the hiccup we had with the list . . . But you made a pretty good one again! You still had a couple words missing, so I asked my family for random words to fill them in. I hope that's ok. . . .**

Once upon a time, there was a colonel named Alphonse. Now Al was a very glorious colonel, and everyone ran into him. Al loved to tackle and spin every single day at 2:20 AM, and many people thought he was corny because of this. One day, a fluffy German shepherd came biting through the Central HQ cafeteria and went to hop on poor Alphonse! But then, Izumi showed up, riding a squishy zebra! Izumi saved Al from the fluffy German shepherd! Al was so envious that he was saved, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**stabbythings – That. Was. AWESOME! (Just read it, trust me) Thank you for reviewing! :D**

Once upon a time, there was an alchemist named Ling. Now Ling was a very round alchemist, and everyone ran into him. Ling loved to skip and jump every 37 days, and many people thought he was purple because of this. One day, a tasty panda came drawing through the golf course and went to throw poor Ling! But then, Scar showed up, riding a fluffy alligator! Scar saved Ling from the tasty panda! Ling was so furious that he was saved, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**Goldfish – I think you might just be my new best friend. You always come up with such amazing words!**

Once upon a time, there was a plumber named Hohenhiem. Now Hohenhiem was a very flamboyant plumber, and everyone dissected him. Hohenhiem loved to marinate and suffocate every week and a half, and many people thought he was smelly because of this. One day, a delicious Pikachu came fainting through Jupiter and went to wheeze poor Hohenhiem! But then, Sig showed up, riding an expensive reindeer! Sig saved Hohenhiem from the delicious Pikachu! Hohenhiem was so malicious that he was saved, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**TheHorribleAlchemist – You were just in time for my early update! And yay! I can put your list in! (I know this is number six again, but my OCDness is getting the best of me. I keep putting six in each chapter.)**

Once upon a time, there was a doctor named Shou Tucker. Now Tucker was a very purple doctor, and everyone danced at him. Tucker loved to thrive and arrive every midnight, and many people thought he was rusty because of this. One day, a suspended ferret came blushing through the Gorge of Doom and went to tremble poor Tucker! But then, Kimblee showed up, riding an obnoxious mongoose! Kimblee saved Tucker from the suspended ferret! Tucker was so tired that he was saved, and they all lived happily ever after. The end!

**There you have peoples! Some of you forgot a word or two, so I just had my mom and brother come up with random words to fill them in. Anyhoo, thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting and alerting! I love you all! Please keep reviewing so this fic won't die! Here is the next list for your imagination to fill out!**

1. Person 1

2. Person 2

3. Person 3

4. Verb, –ing (intransitive)

5. Verb, -ed (transitive)

6. Plural noun

7. Plural noun

8. Plural noun

9. Noun (either plural or singular)

10. Verb, -ing (intransitive)

11. Place

12. Noun (either)

13. Place

14. Emotion

15. Animal

16. Verb, -ed (intransitive)

17. Type of speech

**Thank you for being awesome! And I know I am updating this really soon, but I really wanted to! Please be random, because that makes these so much better! Leah OUT! XD**


	6. Round 5

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am BACK! Don't hurt me! I will write up the next Camping chapter tonight! Cross my heart, hope to die, STICK A NEEDLE IN MY EYE! Ouch. . . . Well, here is your next set of madness. Hope you enjoy! And what was it I needed to tell you? . . . Oh yeah! REVIEW! Otherwise this fic will crash and burn and die in a most gruesome way (like a few homunculi will tear it apart or something), and I don't want that to happen. If you have questions or comments, I can't respond to those unless you review, silly goose! Moral of the story, please review. It will make me happy. And I might give you cake (ooh, bribes). And I don't own anything . . . for now.**

**stabbythings – Your name always makes me giggle. . . . Yours are really funny. And thank you! I try to make my stories rock!**

Roy, Ed and Ling decided that they wanted to go flying. So they jumped all of their boxes, foxes, and sodas into Ed's shark. They went running down the street, heading towards Central HQ. When they got there, Roy realized he forgot his kittens! So they had to return to Roy's house to go and get them. Ling was not very happy about this whole ordeal, so he did not go back to Central HQ with the other two. But when Roy and Ed got back to HQ, they found a tiger! So they climbed away, crying their lungs out. All three decided they never wanted to go flying ever again.

**YOUTHFULwolfie – Star Wars? WIN! Nice work with your list! ^.^**

Kain, Jean Havoc and Ed decided that they wanted to go starving. So they fished all of their rocks, trees, and caskets into Havoc's prime rib. They went snorkeling down the street, heading towards the toilet. When they got there, Fuery realized he forgot his Star Wars DVD collection! So they had to return to a dark alleyway to go and get it. Ed did not have very much animosity towards this whole ordeal, so he did not go back to the toilet with the other two. But when Fuery and Havoc got back to the toilet, they found a fox! So they burped away, singsonging their lungs out. All three decided they never wanted to go starving ever again.

**TheHorribleAlchemist – Evil League of Evil . . . priceless! (Laughing so hard she can't breathe)**

Kimblee, Scar and Selim Bradley decided that they wanted to go running. So they flopped all of their frisbees, headphones, and clocks into Scar's lampshade. They went face-planting down the street, heading towards the Evil League of Evil Headquarters. When they got there, Kimblee realized he forgot his tree! So they had to return to the McDonald's ball pit to go and get it. Selim was not very ecstatic about this whole ordeal, so he did not go back to the ELEHQ with the other two. But when Kimblee and Scar got back to the ELEHQ, they found a stingray! So they played away bellowing their lungs out. All three decided they never wanted to go running ever again.

**cheshirecatandwolfie – Ooh. o_O Skittles! (wasnatch!) Tis ok! I forgive you! So don't worry about it. XD  
What? Al gets a Lamborghini? NOT FAIR! (Just read it! :P)**

Ed, Al and Envy decided that they wanted to go exploding. So they swallowed all of their twizzlers, mangoes, and bubbles into Al's Lamborghini. They went burning down the street, heading towards Italy. When they got there, Ed realized he forgot his fire! So they had to return to bottom of the ocean to go and get it. Envy was not very lethargic about this whole ordeal, so he did not go back to Italy with the other two. But when Ed and Al got back to Italy, they found a panda! So they growled away, screaming their lungs out. All three decided they never wanted to go exploding ever again.

**My fishy friend! – I am sorry, I will probably not call you Jingle For Goldfish very much. Tell me if it annoys you, kay? Hehe. I like your words again. You rock!**

Mei, Gluttony and Ed decided that they wanted to go growling. So they poisoned all of their blueberries, lampshades, and cigarettes into Gluttony's bottle of rum. They went glowing down the street, heading towards Machu Picchu. When they got there, Mei realized she forgot her human skull! So they had to return to Pinako's basement to go and get it. Ed was not very giddy about this whole ordeal, so he did not go back to Machu Picchu with the other two. But when Mei and Gluttony got back to Machu Picchu, they found a clam! So they threw up away, cackling their lungs out. All three decided they never wanted to go growling ever again.

**bloodclancat – IT WORKED! I had theory that if I waited to update today, then while I was updating someone else would comment! And you did! And yours is awesome, so kudos to you!**

Ling, Roy and Pride decided that they wanted to go smiling. So they threw all of their cats, books, and rocks into Roy's flashlight. They went skipping down the street, heading towards Amestris. When they got there, Ling realized he forgot his tree! So they had to return to Xing to go and get it. Pride was not very angry about this whole ordeal, so he did not go back to Amestris with the other two. But when Ling and Roy got back to Amestris, they found a dog! So they jumped away, shouting their lungs out. All three decided they never wanted to go smiling ever again.

**It seems that a few people need to not forget their trees again! But I have a question for you Goldfish. Why did Mei have a human skull, and why was she keeping it in Pinako's basement?**

**Well, this was an awesome round peoplez! So, you should . . . oh, I dunno, review again, or something. Then I can update and stuff . . . so yeah. New list. Let me see. Ah, here it is. Have fun!**

1. Amount of time

2. Adjective

3. Title (like Doctor or Colonel)

4. Person 1

5. Verb (transitive)

6. Noun

7. Number

8. Adjective

9. Person 2

10. Number

11. Animal

12. Person 3

13. Verb (transitive)

14. Random word (Make it good people! You can literally put in ANY WORD! Except curse words. I don't do that.)

15. Verb (transitive)

16. Noun

17. Person 4

**There you have it. I think I am getting better at this, what do you think? Well please review! Hey! I see you! I see you over there, thinking about just not reviewing! Yeah, I'm talking to you! Just push the button! You don't even have to fill out the list! You can just tell me what you think of this. Or you can just say hi. That's fine with me, and totally welcomed. :D**


	7. Round 6

**And here we go with another chapter of madness. This on is based off a diary entry! I decided that I couldn't cut out any of them, so I just am going to put everyone's up from now on. Unless I get fifty or something ridiculous like that. So I will probably keep it around ten or so. I am glad you guys seem to like these! If you don't like me putting all of them in, let me know and I will take it back down to five or six. Without further ado, more mad libs! Read, laugh, review please!**

**stabbythings – Hehe. Another keeper. You are good at this!**

Dear Diary,

Another 30 seconds have gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very silky recently. Fuhrer Roy has made me hop the Star Wars lunch box 33 times these thirty seconds! Can you believe that? 33 times? That is so tart! And to top it all off, Envy brought home another 39 puppies. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Ling showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to skip it up? Me. Oh autolatry! Envy is back with more puppies! I better go and make sure they don't dance the vegetable!

Sincerely,

Winry

**Elouise Victoria – OF COURSE YOU CAN TRY! Everyone is welcome. :)**

Dear Diary,

Another 10 minutes have gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very purple recently. Lientanant Major Al has made me slap the hydrangea 17 times these ten minutes! Can you believe that? 17 times? That is so psycho! And to top it all off, Ed brought home another 16.5 squirrels. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Winry showed up in town again. She ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to shake it up? Me. Oh Kuriboh! Ed is back with more squirrles! I better go and make sure they don't punch Grandma!

Sincerely,

Roy

**cheshirecatandwolfie – HI! Thanks! Here is your story of doooom! As you so justly dubbed it. :D**

Dear Diary,

Another 60 million years have gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very fat recently. Grand Master Ninja Lust has made me fly the pie 19 times these 60 million years! Can you believe that? 19 times? That is so soft! And to top it all off, Envy brought home another 17 tigers. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Wrath showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to snowboard it up? Me. Oh skittles cupcake! Envy is back with more tigers! I better go and make sure they don't crash the kitty!

Sincerely,

Greed

**TheHorribleAlchemist – Thank you for reviewing again! This is awesome! I love the penguins!**

Dear Diary,

Another eon has gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very soft recently. Sir Pinako has made me fly the flash-drive 44.8726 times this eon! Can you believe that? 44.8726 times? That is so annoying! And to top it all off, Den brought home another 9999 penguins. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Winry showed up in town again. She ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to lift it up? Me. Oh kamikaze! Den is back with more penguins! I better go and make sure they don't drink the camera!

Sincerely,

Roy

**Storm Uchiha – You by far had the best random word this round. How did you come up with that?**

Dear Diary,

Another four hours have gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very fluffy recently. Doctor Roy has made me wave the collection fifteen times these four hours! Can you believe that? Fifteen times? That is so floppy! And to top it all off, Alphonse Elric brought home another 100 chimeras. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Edward showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to crunch it up? Me. OH SHABALABADINGDONG! Alphonse is back with more chimeras! I better go and make sure they don't miss the skippy!

Sincerely,

Nina

**Goldfishie! – So Mei must have a double life that nobody knows about . . . Scary thought. Well, here is your next creation! (By the way, how and why would you gnaw the Philosopher's Stone?)**

Dear Diary,

Another fifteen seconds have gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very healthy recently. Principal Lust has made me gnaw the Philosopher's Stone a coupe hundred times these fifteen seconds! Can you believe that? A couple hundred times? That is so tangled! And to top it all off, Mrs. Bradley brought home about twelve more skunks. I wish she would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Hohenhiem showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to defenestrate it up? Me. Oh giddy-up! Mrs. Bradley is back with more skunks! I better go and make sure they don't punch the sword!

Sincerely,

Winry

**Klopk – Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like what you created. I loved your characters. XD**

Dear Diary,

Another century has gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very tropical recently. Farmer Grelin has made me displace the mountain 3173 times this century! Can you believe that? 3173 times? That is so dangerous! And to top it all off, King Bradley brought home another 9000 centaurs. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that that guy on the train from episode 5 of the first anime showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to kill it up? Me. Oh maritime polar airmass! King Bradley is back with more centaurs! I better go and make sure they don't hunt the Nasonex Nasal Spray!

Sincerely,

The King of Xerxes

**bloodclancat – YES! It **_**is**_** another round! Here ya go. :D**

Dear Diary,

Another hour has gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very shiny recently. Fuhrer Roy has made me throw the Mustangs 15,000 times this hour! Can you believe that? 15,000 times? That is so sneaky! And to top it all off, Ling brought home another 120,000 pandas. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Ed showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to kick it up? Me. Oh ! Ling is back with more pandas! I better go and make sure they don't hop the Mr. Pubba!

Sincerely,

Kimblee

**Half-Hearted Shadow – Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like it!**

Dear Diary,

Another millennia has gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very goopy recently. Fuhrer Ed has made me explode the basilisk 7 times this millennia! Can you believe that? 7 times? That is so dark! And to top it all off, Hohenhiem brought home another 81 basset hounds. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Roy showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to click it up? Me. Oh poopydooperous! Hohenhiem is back with more basset hounds! I better go and make sure they don't cripple the heater!

Sincerely,

Winry

**I had to have ten. My OCDness wouldn't let me have only nine. So my brother made one because he is just plain awesome. XD Here is the one he came up with.**

Dear Diary,

Another week has gone by since I last wrote. Man, life has been very green recently. Archduke Wrath has made me thrash the grasshopper pi times this week! Can you believe that? Pi times? That is so potatoey! And to top it all off, Black Hayate brought home another i rhinoceroses. I wish he would stop bringing those home! They tend to take up a lot of space. Not to mention the fact that Captain Buccaneer showed up in town again. He ended up destroying half the city AGAIN! And guess who has to eat it up? Me. Oh imbroglio! Black Hayate is back with more rhinoceroses! I better go and make sure they don't fire the caterpillar!

Sincerely,

General Grumann

**Is it just me, or did Winry destroy the city a lot? Either that, or she had to clean up after someone else did. Anyway, I LOVE ALL YOU PEOPLE SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! Then my story can LIVE! So here is the next list, you know what to do! And if you are new and haven't reviewed yet, join in the fun! You will get to see your creation next time I update! Which will be soon. . . . I hope. Tee hee. **

1. Person 1

2. Emotion/State of being (Ooh looky, it's eloquent.)

3. Verb (Transitive)

4. FOOD! (Sorry, I'm kinda hungry)

5. Verb (Transitive, -ing)

6. Noun

7. Noun

8. Verb (Intransitive . . . I think)

9. RANDOM WORD! (This was too much fun last time, so I had to have another one in this one. XD)

10. Piece of clothing

11. Person 2

12. Verb (Intransitive, -ed)

13. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

14. A room (i.e. kitchen, bedroom)

15. Type of speech (-ing)

16. Verb (Intransitive, -ed)

**And there you have it. Ima gonna go do something else now. I will update as soon as I can with my final exams coming up in a few days! Bye guys!**


	8. Round 7

**This is a really good round. I am pleased with you people and your awesome randomness. Sorry that I have such long and random A/Ns in this story. It is too much fun and I have too much to say about all of these! I wonder how many people actually read this and how many skip over it. Let's try an experiment. Nose goes! (Puts finger on nose) Join in if you are reading this! I just wanna see how many people bother with my rambling. Well, here is the next round! Enjoy! Oh! One sec! (Pulls out notecard) "Make sure to tell all readers in a loud voice, 'I don't own FMA.'" Oh, wait, was I supposed to read that first part? Oops. You got the point. Go read your Mad Libs now! :D**

**Storm Uchiha – You got the first review! Felicitaciones! (That is congratulations in Spanish . . . I think.)**

Roy was enraged, so he decided to dodge some ramen. Roy started dipping the ramen in a great, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Roy could dodge? Roy finished dipping the ramen, so he put it on the small to duck. Suddenly, the small burst into flames! "OH RISEMBALL!" Roy yelled, trying to put out the fire with his socks. When Ed dipped in, he saw Roy flipping around the bathroom, howling at the top of his lungs, "MY SOCK IS ON FIRE!" Ed turned around and kicked right back out.

**bloodclancat – Indeed it is another one, but keep it on the TELL EVERYONE YOU KNOW level. (I got that from Ask A Ninja XD )**

Hohenhiem was scared, so he decided to throw some milk. Hohenhiem started splashing the milk in a Black Hayate, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Hohenhiem could throw? He finished splashing the milk, so he put it on Al's cat to hiss. Suddenly, Al's cat burst into flames! "OH MANGA!" Hohenhiem yelled, trying to put out the fire with his dress. When Trisha ran in, she saw Hohenhiem destroying around the kitchen, screaming at the top of his lungs, "MY DRESS IS ON FIRE!" Trisha turned around and sneezed right back out.

**Klopk – Who knew Grelin could farm? I like your random word. It was fun to type.**

Yoki was disturbed, so he decided to kick some pecan ice cream. Yoki started falling the pecan ice cream in a glove, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Yoki could kick? Yoki finished falling the pecan ice cream, so he put it on the automail to read. Suddenly, the automail burst into flames! "OH FUUHHLUUUAAAGUURRAEEE!" Yoki yelled, trying to put out the fire with his sock. When Barry the Chopper ran in, he saw Yoki singing around the laboratory, crying at the top of his lungs, "MY SOCK IS ON FIRE!" Barry the Chopper turned around and farted right back out.

**Half-HeartedShadow – Thanks! I am glad you like these! I have too much fun filling them in. XD**

Envy was furious, so he decided to destroy some mint chocolate cake. Envy started breaking the mint chocolate cake in a wood, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Envy could destroy? Envy finished breaking the mint chocolate cake, so he put it on the house to bark. Suddenly, the house burst into flames! "OH WHIPPOLACEOUS!" Envy yelled, trying to put out the fire with his underwear. When Greed donned in, he saw Envy drinking around the bathroom, roaring at the top of his lungs, "MY UNDERWEAR IS ON FIRE!" Greed turned around and worked right back out.

**TheHorribleAlchemist – Hehe. Thank you for letting it live, Dr. Frankenstein (pronounced Frawn-ken-shteen). It makes me happy. :D (SEE? HAPPINESS!) **

Ed was frazzled, so he decided to throw some edible paper. Ed started freezing the edible paper in a plastic cup, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Ed could throw? Ed finished freezing the paper, so he put it on the window to splatter. Suddenly, the window burst into flames! "OH FLARFITNUGENBAM!" Ed yelled, trying to put out the fire with his socks. When Roy dangled in, he saw Ed dazzling around the torture room, barking at the top of his lungs, "MY SOCK IS ON FIRE!" Roy turned around and parked right back out.

**cheshirecatandwolfie – I agree that these keep getting better! And I am glad you like them! :D**

Envy was depressed, so he decided to jump some cheetos. Envy started puking the cheetos in a ball, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Envy could jump? Envy finished puking the cheetos, so he put it on the tree to fly. Suddenly, the tree burst into flames! "OH ONOMATOPOEIA!" Envy yelled, trying to put out the fire with his jacket. When Chuck Norris kicked in, he saw Envy screaming around the basement, groaning at the top of his lungs, "MY JACKET IS ON FIRE!" Chuck Norris turned around and slammed right back out.

**stabbythings – So these Mad Libs must be like cookies. Because they come in batches! That is awesome! ^.^**

Russell was happy, so he decided to jump some hotdogs. Russell started running the hotdogs in a crayon, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Russell could jump? Russell finished running the hotdogs, so he put it on the cat to throw. Suddenly, the cat burst into flames! "OH FLAMING PIRATE SHIP!" Russell yelled, trying to put out the fire with his pajamas. When Ling danced in, he saw Russell avoiding around the bedroom, yelling at the top of his lungs, "MY PAJAMAS ARE ON FIRE!" Ling turned around and coiled right back out.

**Rain Sawyer – Thank you for reviewing! You are awesome!**

Riza Hawkeye was contempt, so she decided to scrawl some teriyaki beef. Riza started straddling the teriyaki beef in a rifle, and she was getting very excited. Who knew Riza could scrawl? Riza finished straddling the teriyaki beef, so she put it on the tighty-whities to discombobulate. Suddenly, the tighty-whities burst into flames! "OH FALAFELS!" Riza yelled, trying to put out the fire with her sock. When Roy Mustang seduced in, he saw Riza flopping around the bedroom, gurgling at the top of her lungs, "MY SOCK IS ON FIRE!" Roy turned around and died right back out.

**Furorensu-Chan – Thanks for the review! Don't worry about the intransitive/transitive thing. It was just if anyone needed more specification when choosing their words.**

Roy Mustang was very constipated, so he decided to swim some salami. Roy started engage the salami in a rabbit, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Roy could swim? Roy finished engaging the salami, so he put it on the sock drawer to march. Suddenly, the sock drawer burst into flames! "OH TRANSPARENT!" Roy yelled, trying to put out the fire with his rainbow pants. When Fuery thundershocked in, he saw Roy blooming around the dungeon, grunting at the top of his lungs, "MY RAINBOW PANTS ARE ON FIRE!" Fuery turned around and blowed right back out.

**xXRoseOfDarknessXx – OH MAH GAWSH! TEN EXACTLY! Thank you for reviewing! Haha. A flibbertigibbit, a will-o-the-wisp, a clown! Now I have that song stuck in my head. :D**

Envy was insane, so he decided to poke some fruit loops. Envy started defenestrating the fruit loops in a sombrero, and he was getting very excited. Who knew Envy could poke? Envy finished defenestrating the fruit loops, so he put it on the cowboy to skedaddle. Suddenly, the cowboy burst into flames! "OH FLIBBERTIGIBBET!" Envy yelled, trying to put out the fire with his piece of clothing. When Roy exploded in, he saw Envy doing the Macarena around the secret underground lab of doom, squealing at the top of his lungs, "MY PIECE OF CLOTHING IS ON FIRE!" Roy turned around and cartwheeled right back out.

**That was way too much fun. I have something to admit though. Whenever I write these things, I have a skeleton structure saved on Word, so I just copy it and fill it in. When I don't know whether the character is a he or she I put "he/she" or "him/her." Every single time someone puts Envy as a character and I have to choose him or her, I always kind of chuckle to myself and think about what would happen if I just left it "him/her." It's the SHIM! (Sorry Envy fans. It just makes me giggle. I love him too, so don't worry.) Well, guys, here is the next list! Review please and I will update! Don't review, and shame on you! Love ya!**

1. Person 1

2. Place

3. Adjective

4. Singular noun

5. Plural noun

6. Plural noun

7. Plural noun

8. Verb (intransitive, -ed)

9. Person 2

10. Adjective

11. Plural noun

12. Adjective

13. Plural noun

14. Kind of Room

15. Type of speech

16. Body part

**Remember to keep it clean, though I don't think I really have to remind you. You guys have been fine so far. OH MANGA! I GOTTA GO! MY DRESS IS ON FIRE! (That was my favorite, bloodclancat!) Bye peoples!**


	9. Round 8

**A/N: I will make this short, because as far as I know, only one person is reading this. Hi! New chapter! I own nothing! Read, laugh, review please! And I wanna try this again: NOSE GOES! –puts finger on nose–**

**stabbythings – Here is a cookie for you! –hands you cookie- I made some after we discussed these batches. They are gluten-free! And here is your creation!**

Al decided that he wanted to take over Cross Academy. Al didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a cynical kitten. So Al gathered all his Ferraris, cookies, and cakes and altered over to Riza's house to tell her of his plan. Riza thought that was a purple kitten and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more candies to accomplish this. Riza found some strange people in her bedroom and Al was able to get more Ferraris, cookies and cakes. They went over to Cross Academy and bellowed that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any face, so their kitten failed. Poor Al and Riza.

**TheHorribleAlchemist – YES! You win the prize! It was . . . uh . . . -looks around- . . . THIS KITTEN! His name is Leonidus. I hope you like him. :D (Al gave him to me, along with several other kittens. I got connections!) And now, for your (FMA)d Lib!**

Bradley decided that he wanted to take over the Verizon Store. Bradley didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a yummy duck. So Bradley gathered all his ghosts, video games, and used tissues and nommed over to Winry's house to tell her of his plan. Winry thought that was an evil duck and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more cords to accomplish this. Winry found some weird mice in her creepy truck stop bathroom and Bradley was able to get more ghosts, video games and used tissues. They went over to the Verizon Store and roared that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any spleen, so their duck failed. Poor Bradley and Winry.

**Half-HeartedShadow – Sliced bread is pretty freakin awesome, so muchas gracias! (That is thank you very much in Spanish) Here is your next Mad Lib! I think I might start calling these (FMA)d Libs. It is fun to say. . . .**

Doctor Marcoh decided that he wanted to take over Mustang's office. Marcoh didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a delicious dragon. So Marcoh gathered all his puppies, kittens, and underwear and dragged over to Ed's house to tell him of his plan. Ed thought that was a liquid dragon and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more pens to accomplish this. Ed found some yellow-green phoenixes in his bathroom and Marcoh was able to get more puppies, kittens and underwear. They went over to Mustang's office and whined that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any little toe, so their dragon failed. Poor Marcoh and Ed.

**bloodclancat – Yours always make me giggle when I type them up. ^.^ Thank you for reviewing! This is your (FMA)d Lib!**

Riza decided that she wanted to take over Riza's house. Riza didn't know why she wanted to do this, but it seemed like a gloomy rock. So Riza gathered all her Briggs soldiers, bombs, and chickens and skidded over to Roy's house to tell him of her plan. Mustang thought that was a hard rock and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more pipes to accomplish this. Roy found some loud swords in his living room and Riza was able to get more Briggs soldiers, bombs and chickens. They went over to Riza's house and screamed that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any eyes, so their rock failed. Poor Riza and Roy.

**Furorensu-Chan – I am glad you love this! I have fun writing these up. Here is your next one! :D**

Havoc decided that he wanted to take over the swing set. Havoc didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a glorious tomato. So Havoc gathered all his Pikachus, tissues, and light switches and glowed over to Falman's house to tell him of his plan. Falman thought that was a bodacious tomato and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more snowmen to accomplish this. Falman found some delightful cupcakes in his classroom and Havoc was able to get more Pikachus, tissues and light switches. They went over to the swing set and gasped that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any fingernail, so their tomato failed. Poor Havoc and Falman.

**YOUTHFULwolfie – Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy your (FMA)d Lib!**

Havoc decided that he wanted to take over Paris. Havoc didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a fanatical banana. So Havoc gathered all his children, flamingos, and parakeets and snuck over to Lust's house to tell her of his plan. Lust thought that was a sinister banana and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more mummies to accomplish this. Lust found some okayish foxes in her holding cell and Havoc was able to get more children, flamingos and parakeets. They went over to Paris and southern drawled that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any scalp, so their banana failed. Poor Havoc and Lust.

**Storm Uchiha – These really are quite hilarious! I am glad there are people like you who review a lot. It makes my job easier. :D**

Edward decided that he wanted to take over Anime Central 2010. Ed didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a scummy fangirl. So Ed gathered all his shoes, shallots, and fingers and glomped over to Vic Mignogna's house to tell him of his plan. Vic thought that was a fluffy fangirl and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more stuff to accomplish this. Vic found some singular robots in his panel room and Ed was able to get more shoes, shallots and fingers. They went over to Anime Central 2010 and screamed that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any foot, so their fangirl failed. Poor Ed and Vic.

**BlueShellBeast – A new reviewer! Yay! Thank you for joining us! I hope you like your (FMA)d Lib! And yes, you are the first to use Alfons!**

Alfons decided that he wanted to take over Rush Valley. Alfons didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a jagged pentagon. So Alfons gathered all his speakers, windows, and telephones and tried over to Edward's house to tell him of his plan. Ed thought that was a choice pentagon and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more top hats to accomplish this. Ed found some durable stuffed animals in his living room and Alfons was able to get more speakers, windows and telephones. They went over to Rush Valley and gasped that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any toenail, so their pentagon failed. Poor Alfons and Ed.

**Goldfish! – You are ALIVE! It's ok that you missed one, there will be plenty more! I am glad that I give you something to do. :D Here is your (FMA)d Lib! (I don't think I'll ever get tired of typing that.)**

The Little One Inside the Flask (A.K.A. LOIF) decided that it wanted to take over Disneyworld. LOIF didn't know why it wanted to do this, but it seemed like a gallant jetpack. So LOIF gathered all its q-tips, frisbees, and ears of corn and drank over to Mickey Mouse's house to tell him of its plan. Mickey thought that was a scary jetpack and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more children to accomplish this. Mickey found some superstitious airplanes in his broom closet and LOIF was able to get more q-tips, frisbees and ears of corn. They went over to Disneyworld and sighed that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any knee, so their jetpack failed. Poor LIOF and Mickey.

**Klopk – Yay! Another perfect ten! Enjoy your creation!**

Falman decided that he wanted to take over Drachma. Falman didn't know why he wanted to do this, but it seemed like a red burger. So Falman gathered all his keys, pacifiers, and swords and studied over to Trisha's house to tell her of his plan. Trisha thought that was a sparkly burger and decided to help. Together, they were able to gather more missions to accomplish this. Trisha found some cold fires in her engine room and Falman was able to get more keys, pacifiers and swords. They went over to Drachma and whispered that they were taking over. But nobody paid them any body part, so their burger failed. Poor Falman and Trisha.

**WOW! What an exciting batch of FMA cookies! We had everything form cold fires to glorious tomatoes! People were trying to take over everything from Mustang's office to Disneyworld! Plus, Ed and Vic tried to take over Anime Central 2010! You guys rock! And here is the next list!**

1. Person 1

2. Emotion

3. Person 2

4. Emotion

5. Number

6. Noun

7. Number

8. Noun

9. Number

10. Noun (Ah, patterns. How we love thee.)

11. Verb (Intransitive)

12. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

13. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

14. Noun

15. Adjective

16. Animal (The more ridiculous, the better. ;) )

17. Type of speech ( said, yelled)

**Huh, when I wrote this one out, it was pretty angsty. So give me ridiculous words so it ends up being funny, not angsty! I love you all! See ya next time!**


	10. Round 9

**Leah: DON'T KILL ME!  
You: Why would we?  
L: Cuz it took me so long to update this!  
Y: Yeah, about that. Care to explain?  
L: I went camping. And I was mourning the end of the manga, even though it was soooooo epic!  
Y: Whatever. Excuses. By the way, what's up with this formatting?  
L: Eh, I'm bored. And it is one in the morning. And I thought I'd give you something interesting to read since you waited so long for this!  
Y: Psh. Interesting? If that is what you call script format.  
L: Oh, hush! It's different! I'm sorry it took so long. Please keep reviewing! I want this to continue to live! I got thirteen reviews for this chapter and it made me very happy! So please keep giving me feedback!  
Y: You sound desperate.  
L: I am! And it would REALLY make my day if you reviewed my newest fic too.  
Y: Geeze. Now you're advertising "The New Recruit" on this too? You must be REALLY desperate.  
L: You have no idea.  
Y: Well, let's get on with it.  
L: Alright. I own nothing. Proceed. **

**Half-HeartedShadow – People with Celiac Disease don't like sliced bread (Sorry, my mom and one of my brothers has it). But they should still think it is AWESOME! And congrats on being the first review! Yay! Woo! Huzzah! :D**

Slicer, aka Number 48 was envious. He just couldn't stand Alphonse anymore. Al was always so joyful when he was around Slicer. Well, Slicer wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 777 sharks, 7 ipods and 17 gases. Slicer went to the window and started to sleep out. Yes, Slicer was drinking away. When he reached the ground, he started laughing along the fan. Then, Slicer saw a fiery cricket-dragon. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Slicer barked, picking up the cricket-dragon. Then he continued laughing.

**stabbythings – Yay! More cookies! Thank you for reading my rants. You rock. I gave you a kitty, right? Cuz that is the prize for reading the A/Ns. :D Enjoy your (FMA)d Lib!**

RanFan was happy. She just couldn't stand Ling anymore. Ling was always so angry when he was around RanFan. Well, RanFan wasn't going to stay anymore. She gathered up her things, which only included 77 flamingos, 100 kolas and 94 alligators. RanFan went to the window and started to skip out. Yes, RanFan was riding away. When she reached the ground, she started bouncing along the box. Then, RanFan saw a scaly giant purple cat. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," RanFan screamed, picking up the giant purple cat. Then she continued bouncing.

**Furorensu-Chan – Thank you for playing nose-goes! Here is a cookie. And a story! :D**

Fuery was puzzled. He just couldn't stand Roy anymore. Roy was always so baffled when he was around Fuery. Well, Fuery wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 4.901 ranunculus, 867.001 Percy the Octopi and 77 pokemon cards. Fuery went to the window and started to lick out. Yes, Fuery was fluttering away. When he reached the ground, he started secreting along the Walmart. Then, Fuery saw an adjective kangaroo. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Fuery shouted, picking up the kangaroo. Then he continued secreting.

**flockgirl – Hi! Thank you for reviewing! Here is what you created. XD**

Travis Willingham was annoyed. He just couldn't stand Aaron Dismuke anymore. Aaron was always so hyper when he was around Travis. Well, Travis wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 365 fish, 222222222 stop signs and 1 feather. Travis went to the window and started to drink out. Yes, Travis was hitting away. When he reached the ground, he started thrashing along the triangle. Then, Travis saw a lumpy giraffalope. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Travis chattered, picking up the giraffalope. Then he continued thrashing.

**Goldfish – vermicious knid . . . that sounds familiar. I can't place it though! But yours was awesome! Thanks for the review!**

Scar was delighted. He just couldn't stand Xiao Mei the Panda anymore. Xiao Mei was always so ravenous when she was around Scar. Well, Scar wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included seventeen hula-hoops, around forty-three iPods and more exercise balls than anyone knew what to do with. Scar went to the window and started to spelunk out. Yes, Scar was yodeling away. When he reached the ground, he started rusting along the heart-shaped potholder. Then, Scar saw a moldy vermicious knid. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Scar shrieked, picking up the vermicious knid. Then he continued rusting.

**Storm Uchiha – Haha. Go Fuhrer Vic! :D Thank you for using pwn'd. It is an amazing word. :)**

Alphonse Elric was hyper. He just couldn't stand his cat Lightening anymore. Lightening was always so peppy when he was around Al. Well, Al wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 90001 pwn'ds, 5 dippys and 12 ownages. Al went to the window and started to run out. Yes, Al was chopping away. When he reached the ground, he started swimming along the doodle. Then, Al saw a squishy vaporeon. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Al sang, picking up the vaporeon. Then he continued swimming.

**bloodclancat – EVERY TIME! Every time I type up your name, Word gives me all this snark about it! Oh well, I love your name. XD Thanks for the review.**

Ed was happy. He just couldn't stand Hohenhiem anymore. Hohenhiem was always so scared when he was around Ed. Well, Ed wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 2 milks, 3 chocolates in the shape of Roy's head and 4 giant automail arms. Ed went to the window and started to shake out. Yes, Ed was flying away. When he reached the ground, he started screaming along the random soldier from Central. Then, Ed saw a tiny meerkat. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Ed hollered, picking up the meerkat. Then he continued screaming.

**BlueShellBeast – No problem! These are really fun to do. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

Hohenhiem was joyful. He just couldn't stand Pinako anymore. Pinako was always so sad when she was around Hohenhiem. Well, Hohenhiem wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 13 books, 42 water bottles and 3.14 schools. Hohenhiem went to the window and started to tackle out. Yes, Hohenhiem was sleeping away. When he reached the ground, he started hurting along the journal. Then, Hohenhiem saw a clear hummingbird. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," he squealed, picking up the hummingbird. Then he continued hurting.

**Klopk – Hola! Thanks for reviewing again! :D**

Shao Mei was angry. She just couldn't stand Alex Louise Armstrong anymore. Armstrong was always so dandy when he was around Mei. Well, Mei wasn't going to stay anymore. She gathered up her things, which only included 01134 ice sculptures, less than 3 satellites and 5 Super Mario Galaxy Game Disks. Mei went to the window and started to read out. Yes, Mei was mopping away. When she reached the ground, she started dancing along the mp3 player. Then, Mei saw a indigo fairy. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Mei sang, picking up the fairy. Then she continued dancing.

**Rain Sawyer – I am glad you enjoy them. ^.^ Thank you for reviewing!**

Barry the Chopper was seductive. He just couldn't stand King Bradley anymore. Bradley was always so weepy when he was around Barry. Well, Barry wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 3.14159265 severed feet, 1,000,242 mushrooms and 0.5 Bacardi. Barry went to the window and started to dissolve out. Yes, Barry was combusting away. When he reached the ground, he started sniffing along the transmutation circle. Then, Barry saw a antidisestablishmentarian giant squid. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Barry caterwauled, picking up the giant squid. Then he continued sniffing.

**KikyoxInuyasha4eva – Hey! I remember you! You reviewed my random fic I posted on my friend's account! Thanks for reviewing this! :D**

Edward was angry. He just couldn't stand Olivier anymore. Olivier was always so furious when she was around Ed. Well, Ed wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 7 books, 72 swords and 3 wands. Ed went to the window and started to smash out. Yes, Ed was stabbing away. When he reached the ground, he started yelling along the flower. Then, Ed saw a creamy zebra. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Ed roared, picking up the zebra. Then he continued yelling.

**Ryoko Yuki – Aww, shucks. I try to be awesome. :D Sorry I made you think. At least you just have to come up with random words! Thanks for the review!**

Al was sleepy. He just couldn't stand Roy anymore. Roy was always so hungry when he was around Al. Well, Al wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 13 cakes, 42 wrenches and 12 swords. Al went to the window and started to sit out. Yes, Al was dying away. When he reached the ground, he started screaming along the Poland. Then, Al saw a sparkly unicorn. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," Al snorted, picking up the unicorn. Then he continued screaming.

**AnimeCookie93 – That's okay. I will just fill in the words you missed with randomness. I am glad you are entertained! Thanks for reviewing!**

Hohenhiem was comedic. He just couldn't stand Izumi anymore. Izumi was always so angry when she was around Hohenhiem. Well, Hohenhiem wasn't going to stay anymore. He gathered up his things, which only included 987,230,498,230,587 cows, 41.908 kitties and 6 jigsaw puzzles. Hohenhiem went to the window and started to boil out. Yes, Hohenhiem was disagreeing away. When he reached the ground, he started beautifying along the eye. Then, Hohenhiem saw a reasonable rabbit. "Well, I need to have at least one friend," he critiqued, picking up the rabbit. Then he continued beautifying.

**Well that was fun-filled beyond belief. (NAME THAT EPISODE! You might get a prize. And if you name who says it, you get double points.) On to the next list! Have fun guys! Be random!**

1. Person 1

2. Person 2

3. Person 3

4. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

5. A movie title! (Yay movies!)

6. Type of speech

7. Noun

8. Adjective

9. Emotion

10. Verb (Transitive)

11. FOOD. (I'm hungry again.)

12. Verb (Transitive, -ing)

13. Noun

14. Verb (Transitive, -ing)

15. Building

16. Verb (Transitive, -ed)

**See ya'll next time! :D**


	11. Round 10

**I LIVE! Here is an update for you guys! And yay! It is the TENTH ROUND! DOUBLE DIGITS, BABY! I hope you enjoy these, and remember, I own nothing! Enjoy you FMA'd Libs and these celebratory cookies! –Throws cookies at everyone-**

**flockgirl – First reviewer! Yay! I hope you enjoy what you have created!**

Ed, Vic Mignogna and Wrath decided to watch a movie. After much coughing, they finally settled on The Karate Kid, even though Vic gurgled that there was no mini chopsticks he was watching such a fuzzy movie. Well, Ed and Wrath were ticked off watching The Karate Kid, so Vic figured he would go bump some key lime pie. But, to everyone's dismay, Vic ended up snorting the silly band and hacking the entire Empire State Building on fire. Movies were chucked from the Empire State Building from that point on.

**stabbythings – More cookies! I hope you like your kitty. And here is your next one!**

Roy, Izumi and Ling decided to watch a movie. After much ranting, they finally settled on Conqueror of Shamballa, even though Izumi yelled that there was no box of Cheez-Its she was watching such a cherry-flavored movie. Well, Roy and Ling were joyous watching Conqueror of Shamballa, so Izumi figured she would go hop some chocolate cake. But, to everyone's dismay, Izumi ended up running the spoon and eating the entire Fuhrer's house on fire. Movies were linked from the Fuhrer's house from that point on.

**xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx – Just so you know, because it was talking about Envy, I had a hard time picking between "he" and "she" when I was typing this up. Every time . . . Enjoy your FMA'd Lib, as they have been dubbed.**

Ed, Envy and Hughes decided to watch a movie. After much shaking, they finally settled on Alice in Wonderland, even though Envy yelled that there was no newspaper he was watching such a shiny movie. Well, Ed and Hughes were gleeful watching Alice in Wonderland, so Envy figured he would go watch some nachos. But, to everyone's dismay, Envy ended up gasping the ironing board and smiling the entire HQ on fire. Movies were walked from HQ from that point on.

**Ryoko Yuki – Sometimes they do make sense. It kinda scares me when that happens.**

Ed, Al and Hohenhiem decided to watch a movie. After much running, they finally settled on Titanic, even though Al growled that there was no teapot he was watching such a shiny movie. Well, Ed and Hohenhiem were greedy watching Titanic, so Al figured he would go punch some strawberry shortcake. But, to everyone's dismay, Al ended up writing the gun and shooting the entire Briggs on fire. Movies were crushed from Briggs from that point on.

**Furorensu-Chan – I believe you are the first to use "KYAAH!" Yay new words!**

Breda, Falman and Havoc decided to watch a movie. After much planting, they finally settled on Finding Nemo, even though Falman exclaimed that there was no sharpie marker he was watching such a magical movie. Well, Breda and Havoc were intrigued watching Finding Nemo, so Falman figured he would go fly some pocky. But, to everyone's dismay, Falman ended up washing the teddy bear and KYAAHing Roy Mustang's house on fire. Movies were exploded from Roy Mustang's house from that point on.

**Half-HeartedShadow – Sadly, you were not first again. But here is what you created! :D**

Winry, Ed and Al decided to watch a movie. After much swimming, they finally settled on Sleepy Hallow, even though Ed whispered that there was no hook he was watching such a slobbery movie. Well, Winry and Al were joyous watching Sleepy Hallow, so Ed figured he would go run some popcorn shrimp. But, to everyone's dismay, Ed ended up baking the chicken and freezing the entire TAB building on fire. Movies were exploded from TAB building from that point on.

**Klopk – Aww. Tis ok, I still love you! Thanks for reviewing! And yours kinda sorta makes sense. . . . **

Scar, Mei and Yoki decided to watch a movie. After much going, they finally settled on Pokemon 2000, even though Mei yelled that there was no ring she was watching such an extreme movie. Well, Scar and Yoki were sad watching Pokemon 2000, so Mei figured she would go eat some ramen. But, to everyone's dismay, Mei ended up throwing the flames and blowing up the entire Mafia HQ on fire. Movies were created from the Mafia HQ from that point on.

**Oh I wish I were a bird. – Awesome pen name! And I am glad I made your month! Perhaps this will have you laughing even more! I don't plan on stopping this any time soon, so long as I keep getting reviews. Thank you for your review! Here is your creation!**

Ling, Alphonse and Olivier decided to watch a movie. After much flying, they finally settled on The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, even though Al squawked that there was no table he was watching such a wonderful movie. Well, Ling and Olivier were happy happy joy joyous watching The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, so Al figured he would go show some fried chicken with fries. But, to everyone's dismay, Al ended up writing the glass and eating the entire Devil's Nest on fire. Movies were cleaned from the Devil's Nest from that point on.

**Storm Uchiha – Hi again! I think you have reviewed every chapter. I love you! -glomp- And if you missed a chapter or something, then you still get a glomp. Here is a FMA'd Lib for you! And to answer your question, THAT is amazing. **

Pinako, Nina and Alfons Heidrich decided to watch a movie. After much hopping, they finally settled on Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, even though Nina squealed that there was no book she was watching such a crazy movie. Well, Pinako and Alfons were happy watching Transformers, so Nina figured she would go slap some nacos. But, to everyone's dismay, Nina ended up hitting the squishy and fish-slapping the entire movie theater on fire. Movies were owned from movie theater from that point on.

**raveen92 – Hi! I don't believe I have seen you here before. Welcome to the fun! And if you have been here before, pardon my awful memory. I hope you enjoy what you created!**

Fuhrer King Bradley, Edward Elric and Vic Mignogna decided to watch a movie. After much eloping, they finally settled on The Matrix, even though Ed said in 1st person that there was no Death Note he was watching such a Tamaki-like movie. Well, Bradley and Vic were collected watching The Matrix, so Ed figured he would go grumpy some pocky and ramen. But, to everyone's dismay, Ed ended up soaring the anime convention and writing your mom's house on fire. Movies were grilled from your mom's house from that point on.

**Rain Sawyer – Thanks! I try to make epic things. And sadly, people do eat roadkill. =/ Thanks for the review! Enjoy the madness!**

Armstrong, Kimblee and Archer decided to watch a movie. After much fraternizing, they finally settled on 500 Days of Summer, even though Kimblee snarled that there was no candy cane he was watching such a ballistic movie. Well, Armstrong and Archer were ardorous watching 500 Days of Summer, so Kimblee figured he would go asphyxiate some roadkill. But, to everyone's dismay, Kimblee ended up magnetizing the vodka and spanking the entire 13th Warehouse on fire. Movies were caramelized from the 13th Warehouse from that point on.

**AerinM – Thank you for making a list! I am glad I was able to give you smileys and laughs! I hope you continue to enjoy these!**

Hawkeye, Miles and Gracia decided to watch a movie. After much landing, they finally settled on Annie, even though Miles proclaimed that there was no pants he was watching such a slippery movie. Well, Hawkeye and Gracia were shocked watching Annie, so Miles figured he would go bury some caramel. But, to everyone's dismay, Miles ended up jaunting the typewriter and careening the entire local boutique on fire. Movies were cried from local boutique from that point on.

**. – Hehe, were you reading these in class or something? Thank you for the review! And I love your pen name too! Here is a FMA'd Lib for you!**

Scar, Roy Mustang and Edward Elric decided to watch a movie. After much sleeping, they finally settled on Toy Story 3, even though Roy yelled that there was no chainsaw he was watching such a hideous movie. Well, Scar and Ed were hyper watching Toy Story 3, so Roy figured he would go give some lasagna. But, to everyone's dismay, Roy ended up studying the television and dying the entire Eiffel Tower on fire. Movies were destroyed from Eiffel Tower from that point on.

**bloodclancat – You are also a reviewer I have seen a lot. Yay! –glomp- I am happy to help make people laugh with this awesome fic! Thank you for reviewing and letting it live! **

Roy, Riza and the guy across the street decided to watch a movie. After much running, they finally settled on the Lord of the Rings, even though Riza hollered that there was no box labeled melons she was watching such a huge movie. Well, Roy and the guy across the street were hungry watching the Lord of the Rings, so Riza figured she would go grab some melons. But, to everyone's dismay, Riza ended up grabbing the bomb and throwing the entire Central HQ on fire. Movies were kicked from HQ from that point on.

**Eatfoodzap – I am glad you love these! And welcome to the madness that is my mind! I hope you continue to enjoy these, and here is one you created with your own insanity!**

King Bradley, Random Old Man of Wisdom and a citizen of Xerxes decided to watch a movie. After much gallivanting, they finally settled on The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, even though ROMW subordinate claused that there was no lamp post he was watching such a magically delicious movie. Well, Bradley and the citizen of Xerxes were infatuated watching The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, so ROMW figured he would go play some BiBamBap. But, to everyone's dismay, ROMW ended up punishing the cereal killer and painting the entire L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. HQ on fire. Movies were watched from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N HQ from that point on.

**Did I miss anyone to glomp? Oh well! –GLOMPS EVERYONE- I love you all! Thank you so much for reviewing! Please continue the madness with this list! Because I will probably –crosses fingers- get 100 reviews with this chapter! You know what to do. :D**

1. Adjective

2. Noun

3. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

4. Noun

5. Verb (Intransitive, -ed)

6. Adjective

7. Person 1

8. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

9. A building

10. Noun

11. Verb (Intransitive, -ed)

12. Noun

13. Verb (Transitive, -ed)

14. Verb (Intransitive, -ing)

15. Verb (Intransitive)

16. Verb (Intransitive)

17. Verb (Transitive, -ed)

18. Body Part

19. Verb (Intransitive)

**There are a lot of verbs in this. If you don't know, transitive verbs are parts of phrases. An example is the verb "throw." You can't throw, but you can throw ****a ball****. Intransitive can stand on their own. For example, "run" doesn't need another word to make sense. I hope that helps some of you. It helped me when Jingle for Goldfish told me that. Thanks for reading! See ya in round 11!**


	12. Round 11

**A/N: This was a really good round! Thanks you all for the reviews! Please enjoy reading these and review when you are done! Thank you for all your support!  
Disclaimer: I definitely own, I mean –cough- I DON'T own anything. **

**Furorensu-Chan – Good morning!/Afternoon!/Night! You are the first to use hexagon! I am proud. Enjoy!**

It was a flotastic day. The blueberry muffins were biting, the peaches flomped maroonly, and Dorchet was hot gluing to Big Ben. Suddenly, a carrot imploded out of a hexagon and clipped Dorchet! Slipping, Dorchet decided to just dip away. But the carrot started ripping after him! So he licked his pancreas together and made the carrot zip!

**raveen92 – Welcome then! And I don't really know either . . . I think I would be in the Armor Army. XD Here ya go!**

It was a fangirlish day. The Armstrongs were falling, the shrimp taco rose alchemically, and Travis Willingham was frying to Eastern Headquarters. Suddenly, a Risembool Ranger waited out of a pokemon and barfed Travis! Swimming, Travis decided to just poked away. But the Ranger started singing after him! So he glomped his eyeballs together and made the Ranger reach!

**Half-HeartedShadow – Madness is my favorite kind of ness! I hope you enjoy this FMA'd Lib. :D**

It was a green day. The pop cans were popping, Roy's glove slipped fuzzily, and Scar was flashing to Roy's house. Suddenly, an ice whacked out of a groundhog and baked Scar! Sliding, Scar decided to just watch away. But the ice started leaving after him! So he caved his bellybutton together and made the ice run!

**Storm Uchiha – Hola! Thanks for reviewing for all of these chapters! Here is your next one!**

It was a fluffy day. The skims were dancing, the problem jumped slap-happily, and Envy was hitting to the Sears Tower. Suddenly, a hurricane pwned out of a beaver and fought Envy! Punching, Envy decided to just cry away. But the hurricane started hanging after him! So he owned his head together and made the hurricane yodel!

**Mon Petit Pierrot – I am glad I made your day! Of course your words are all right! And yes, it scares me too to realize that most of these could happen.**

It was a tall day. The run were slipping, the swim hopped comfortably, and Ed was burping to Central HQ. Suddenly, a play murdered out of a live and studied Ed! Reading, Ed decided to just laugh away. But the play started groaning after him! So he washed his arms together and made the play skip!

**Goldfish – Yes, it is over. –cries- BUT! You are right about the dub, PLUS they are supposedly making a movie! :D X a million!**

It was a radioactive day. The hanging plants were spinning, the bureau materialized out of nowhere athletically, and Winry was jumping to the Risembool train station. Suddenly, a teddy bear disintegrated out of a Red Rider BB gun and bit Winry! Jumping rope, Winry decided to just roar away. But the teddy bear started to do a cartwheel after her! So she set on fire her nose together and made the teddy bear smolder!

**flockgirl – Yes! New chappie! And it's fine. We figured it out. So enjoy your next FMA'd Lib!**

It was an annoying day. The cats were sniffling, the hair poked prickly, and Hughes was snapping to he Great Wall of China. Suddenly, a fingernail pulled out of a head and wiggled Hughes! Dribbling, Hughes decided to just run away. But the fingernail started coughing after him! So he jumped his nose together and made the fingernail throw!

**Ryoko Yuki – Yay! I made another day! I hope these make your day too. And as for the past tense, it should work.**

It was a blue day. The laptops were skipping, the chalk shouted heavily, and Pride was crawling to Tokyo Tower. Suddenly, chopsticks swam out of a coat and spread Pride! Climbing, Pride decided to just walk away. But the chopsticks started flying after him! So he threw his elbows together and made the chopsticks type!

**iFlygon – Thanks for reviewing! And these usually do end up really funny. Here is yours!**

It was a bright day. The potatoes were running, the cake died britishly, and Abraham Lincoln was sleeping to the Sears' Tower. Suddenly, a foot skipped out of a rubber and flicked Lincoln! Existing, Lincoln decided to just spin away. But the foot started shivering after him! So he licked his ears together and made the foot jump!

**YetAnotherRandomPerson – I had to take out the periods in your name for it to show up. Sorry about that last time. I am glad I make your day! I hope you enjoy this FMA'd Lib!**

It was a fat day. The band-aids were refusing, the piano moved squarely, and Greed was hiding to the Opera House. Suddenly, a tree collapsed out of a jacket and lectured Greed! Arranging, Greed decided to just eat away. But the tree started applying after him! So he estimated his chairs together and made the tree clean!

**peppaminty – Thanks for the review! I hope you like what you have created. XD**

It was a pedantic day. The sparklies were warping, the frosted flakes spontaneously stopped existing herbaciously, and Papa Hoho was critiquing to the Great Big Rubber Ducky Superstore of Looove. Suddenly, a pepperoni hot pocket squee'd out of a leoplurodon and devoured Papa Hoho! Belly dancing, Papa Hoho decided to just gelatinizing away. But the pepperoni hot pocket started jet skiing after him! So he graphitized his left buttock together and made the hot pocket explode!

**Woo! Well, just so you know, I am going to shorten to list you have to fill out. I am going to try to keep them around ten words. It will make my job, and YOUR job, easier. But today's list is an exception. Here it is.**

1: ANY WORD (Keep it FMA related. Please.)

**That's it. Just one word. Also, please tell me what you think of all of these! Thanks guys! See you for the next chapter! Who KNOWS what I could be planning with a list like that?**


	13. Round 12

**A/N: Hi guys! I think this is my favorite chapter so far! And do you know why? Because this is a list of FMA EXPLETIVES! Haha, that's right! Now you can curse out people FMA style! Actually, I was just being kinda lazy. But I still like this idea. ENJOY!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea.**

**Thank you to Klopk, peppaminty, Furorensu-Chan, Half-HeartedShadow, raveen92, Eatfoodzap, xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx, stabbythings, flockgirl, TheHorribleAlchemist, Ryoko Yuki, Storm Uchiha, and YetAnotherRandomPerson for the words! I am just going to put these in a list to make it a bit easier to read.**

**Okay, guys. Here it goes.**

OH NATION WIDE CIRCLE! I STUBBED MY TOE!

Holy automail! The Philosopher's Stone is made of living people?

Oh my flaming Mustang. Scar is wearing a miniskirt?

Oh, Fullmetal it! I lost my pocketwatch!

SON OF A POMATO!

You sick gender-confused, cross-dressing palm tree. You outta be ashamed of yourself.

GO TO CENTRAL HQ YOU JERK!

Dear Black Hayate, these people are all insane.

Why the automail is everyone doing the Caramelldansen?

What the transmutation is that?

How in the pipsqueak is that possible?

Holy alchemy, this is a long list.

**And finally . . . **

You Edward-Alphonse-Xing-Mei-Orange-Juice-Apple-Pie-Winry-Ling-Xerxes-Alchemy-Lemon-Scented jerk!

**Well, that was entertaining! I might use some of these, how about you? I added words so these would be a bit more entertaining, and I had to add dashes to yours Eatfoodzap. I hope you like them. Please review for the next list!**

1. Character 1

2. Verb (Intransitive)

3. Day of the week (Or any kind of day. Like a holiday or something. So long as it is recurring.)

4. Noun (Plural)

5. Any place!

6. Verb (Intransitive)

**Yeah, it is really short. But that makes everyone's job easier! Please review and I will update soon! I might make the next list a few words longer. . . . **


	14. Round 13

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I tried to update several days ago! But my dad kicked me off the computer before I could because I had to do my summer project (which is done!) and clean my room (which is . . . nevermind about that). So here is the long awaited chapter! And I got 17 reviews for this! Holy automail! That is almost twenty! Thank you all for reviewing! Now I hope you enjoy these!  
Disclaimer: The only FMA related anything I own is the first volume of the manga. Which I bought at the bookstore. I get the rest from the library.**

**KikyoxInuyasha4eva – First reviewer! Yay!**

May Chang loved to frown, especially on Saturday. But one Saturday, May realized she had no more laughs to frown with! She went to Kansas to get more laughs, but they were all out! So May just decided to hop.

**stabbythings – Hehe. There SHOULD be a telephone booth there.**

Scar loved to run, especially on Friday. But one Friday, Scar realized he had no more palm trees to run with! He went to the telephone booth in the Fuhrer's office to get more palm tress, but they were all out! So Scar just decided to scream.

**Half-HeartedShadow – Thanks for reviewing! Here you go. ^.^**

Gluttony loved to crunch, especially on Saturday. But one Saturday, Gluttony realized he had no more alpacas to crunch with! He went to the moon to get more alpacas, but they were all out! So Gluttony just decided to explode.

**Furorensu-Chan – Thank you for the review! I hope you like it.**

Fuery loved to fiz, especially on Tuesday. But one Tuesday, Fuery realized he had no more plushies to fiz with! He went to Mustang's bed to get more plushies, but they were all out! So Fuery just decided to bubble.

**YetAnotherRandomPerson – I agree that last chapter was amazing. I am glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like your FMA'd Lib!**

Hughes loved to smell, especially on Tuesday. But one Tuesday, Hughes realized he had no more gloves to smell with! He went to Argentina to get more gloves, but they were all out! So Hughes just decided to hug.

**peppaminty – I am glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter too!**

Envy loved to melt, especially on Tuesday. But one Tuesday, Envy realized he had no more carpets to melt with! He went to the GREAT BIG RUBBER DUCKIE STORE OF LOOOVE to get more carpets, but they were all out! So Envy just decided to daydream.

**xXSweetestXAngelANightmareXx – Thank you for reviewing! Here you go!**

Envy loved to run, especially on Labor Day. But one Labor Day, Envy realized he had no more drill bits to run with! He went to East HQ to get more drill bits, but they were all out! So Envy just decided to eat.

**Oh I wish I were a bird – It's fine! :) Apparently we both need to get better at doing things in a timely manner . . . Hahaha! You called Envy a sick gender-confused, cross-dressing palm tree! That made my day. XD Anyhoo, on to the FMA'd Lib!**

Envy loved to sneeze, especially on Tuesday. But last Tuesday, Envy realized he had no more wrenches to sneeze with! He went to the Xerxes ruins to get more wrenches, but they were all out! So Envy just decided to dance.

**Ryoko Yuki – YAY RANDOMNESS! I hope you like yours!**

Hohenhiem loved to jump, especially on Saturday. But one Saturday, he realized he had no more muffins to jump with! He went to Rush Valley to get more muffins, but they were all out! So he just decided to run.

**Storm Uchiha – You liked it! Yay! I hope you like this next one!**

Alphonse loved to skip, especially on Monday. But one Monday, Al realized he had no more cups to skip with! He went to Envy's kitchen to get more cups, but they were all out! So Al just decided to slap.

**flockgirl – Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like it!**

Ling loved to swim, especially on Halloween. But one Halloween, Ling realized he had no more scissors to swim with! He went to New York to get more scissors, but they were all out! So Ling just decided to hit.

**Klopk – You may not know how you came up with these, but they are amazingly random, so good job!**

Kimblee loved to run, especially on July 7th. But one July 7th, Kimblee realized he had no more apples to run with! He went to Xing to get more apples, but they were all out! So Kimblee just decided to die.

**TheWhammy'sBoysAreACircus – Welcome to the Random! I am glad this amused you, and I hope it continues to do so! Enjoy your creation!**

Alfons Heiderich loved to utter, especially on Labor Day. But one Labor Day, Alfons realized he had no more tetherball poles to utter with! He went to the store that sells those clothes to get more tetherball poles, but they were all out! So Alfons just decided to sigh.

**Jingle For Goldfish – Tis okay! I think I am running slower than everyone as of late. Thank you for reviewing again! Enjoy! (By the way, this one made me very happy.)**

Scar loved to backpedal, especially on Take Your Daughter To Work Day. But one Take Your Daughter To Work Day, Scar realized he had no more cigarette lighters to backpedal with! He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to get more cigarette lighters, but they were all out! So Scar just decided to run through a sprinkler with his gym shorts on.

**raveen92 – Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the insanity!**

Jean Havoc loved to waste, especially on National Talk Like a Pirate Day. But one National Talk Like a Pirate Day, Havoc realized he had no more dogs to waste with! He went to Boring to get more dogs, but they were all out! So Havoc just decided to wait.

**Simoriah: Girl of Summer – Oh my gosh. You described this as splendiferous insanity? NEW BEST FRIEND! Thank you for reviewing, and welcome to the Random! Here is yours!**

Ed loved to exacerbate, especially on Roy Mustang is Awesome Day. But one Roy Mustang is Awesome Day, Ed realized he had no more left socks to exacerbate with! He went to Al's room to get more left socks, but he was all out! So Ed just decided to stalk.

**I can't believe New York ran out of scissors! Is that possible? Anyhoo, thanks for reading guys! Please review for the next list and I will update sooner! I promise!**

1. Person 1

2. Verb (intransitive, -ing)

3. Verb (intransitve)

4. Person 2

5. Adjective

6. Noun (Singular)

7. Noun (Singular)

8. Verb (Intransitive)

**Well, there it is! See you guys next time!**


	15. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**You – Oh yay! A new chapter!**

**Me – (sweatdrop)**

**You – Wait . . . This chapter is really short . . . Why is that?**

**Me – Eheheh . . . (looks for something tomato-proof)**

**You – Oh no. You did NOT–**

**Me – PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! **

**You – YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS A/N CHAPTER! (holds up rotten tomato threateningly)**

**Me – I'm sorry! I really am! (gets clobbered by tomatoes thrown by angry readers)**

**. . .**

**Okay, so maybe that happened and maybe it didn't. You can decide. The point of this A/N chapter (cringes at the fact that she is actually writing this) is that I don't have the time to keep this story going. I have a long list of reasons, including Driver's Ed, AP Government, theatre and sleep. HOWEVER, I do not want to just end this story. I love it too much. **

**So, now I need a favor. If anyone wants to take this story from me, I would absolutely LOVE YOU (I love all of you already, but whatever). BUT, before you hit that review button and type "I WANT THIS STORY!" please think to yourself, 1) Will I enjoy writing this story? 2) Will I have enough time to keep up with it? and 3) Do I like pie? (That last one is incredibly important)**

**If you answered yes to the first two questions, then please click the review button and ask for the story. I will probably give it to the first person who asks for it, so GET CLICKIN.**

**And if no one wants it, I will just click the little "complete" button and call it a day.**

**If you are wondering, I am going to keep working on The New Recruit, so please read it if you want to keep reading my writing! (Is it just me, or did that sound weird? Oh, well.)**

**BYE PEOPLEZZZZ!**

**-Leah**


	16. The Madness Continues

**Another A/N chapter! Please don't hate me . . . **

**Okay, so here is the scoop. Half-HeartedShadow was the first to ask for the story (but thanks to EVERYONE who offered!) so you people can keep having fun with the Mad Lib . . . uh . . . madness? Yeah. So here is a little something for you . . .**

**/s/6779470/1/FMA_Mad_Libs_Back_in_Action **

**Tack that on the end of the URL you all know and love (that is decided not to show up on my computer) and it is the first chapter of the continuation. Please keep reading and reviewing and stuff! You peeps are awesome!**

**And now I click the little "complete" button for this story . . . **

**-Leah :)**


End file.
